


Gold and kohl - fanart to Odalisque

by kmary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmary/pseuds/kmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lllustration to Odalisque by bobross and PrettyArbitrary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and kohl - fanart to Odalisque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobross/gifts), [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Odalisque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472501) by [bobross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobross/pseuds/bobross), [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



Gold and kohl. John Watson and Jim Moriarty.

 

[ ](http://kmaryarty.tumblr.com/post/28981473108/fanart-to-odalisque-by-bobrossanon-and)


End file.
